oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic People's Union
The Democratic People's Union, or DPU, is a minor third party. It is affliliated with the Cool Moose Party (see below). POWER II The original DPU was founded and owned and founded by Artemis Argat, governor of Kansas.http://oppressive.games/power/state.php?state=KS The party's platform was entirely left-wing, pro abortion, gay rights, unions, and completely for progressive tax, setting them up as opposites to most politicians in the state.http://oppressive.games/power/party.php?party=54 Founded as a splinter group from the NDA, it was not a founding member of the Alliance; instead, Artemis created it as a far-left alternative. Artemis himself stated why he formed the party: "I created the DPU because I and some people did no agree with the NDA. There were some more left people who were not accepted by the NDA and I did not agree with some of the policies of the NDA."''http://i.imgur.com/b7u6vaT.png The DPU had one senator elected in Arkansas, Nionu tievos, who was the leader of the party. He went on to occupy a Senate seat in Alaska, where the party experienced electoral success, winning Senate and gubernatorial elections periodically. By mid-June 2017, the already-small DPU had dwindled in numbers. Former party chair and Alaska Governor CHRISTIAN VEER was the party's last remaining elected official. The DPU continued to enjoy support in Alaska, where it had the highest PSO of all partieshttp://oppressive.games/power/state.php?state=AK (accessed 15-June-2016); on occasion, it fielded candidates in elections in the Lower 48. VEER was later replaced as chair by Comrade Richard Hinkledink and the party lost the AK Gubernatorial Election to the GOP.http://oppressive.games/power/party.php?party=54 (accessed 20-June-2017) The party, as with all others except the Republican Party and the Libertarian Party, ceased to exist after the July 2017 reset and transition from POWER 2.0 to 3.0. Tievos, the party's leader throughout most of 2.0, joined the reformed Democratic Party and currently resides in New Mexico. The party was later re-established in 3.0. POWER III EPatriotic ex-Democrats found it necessary to reestablish the DPU following the intrigues of the rise of the Democratic Party's KGB. The party was recreated by a shadowy figure from Washington state known only as "The Proletariat," and has not grown fast. But tactics and financial support cultivated through treachery and skulduggery quickly established the DPU as an effective regional force, even if those regions were flung across the map. Governor Junior McAnarkiddie of Massachusetts defected from the Democrats and built up his new party in the state, and Noinu Teivos won a surprise gubernatorial victory in New Mexico. Sections of the map turning black put a fright into the other parties, prompting the Democratic leadership to send the ''creatively named Bingo Sandbelt to try to take down Governor McAnarkiddie. So far Mr. Sandbelt's efforts have been successful. Machinations by Jean Lannes and his coterie pushed the longstanding Pennsylvania Senator I.F. Stone out of the Democratic Party. Folllowing the party's zenith in July and August, the DPU has been on the decline and currently holds just 3 Senate seats. An afflilated party, the Cool Moose Party, currently holds all 3 seats in the state of Hawaii. Cool Moose Party The Cool Moose Party is a minor political party concentrated in the state of Hawaii. Headed by Junior McAnarkiddie, the Cool Moose Party is believed to be a DPU affiliate. The Cool Moose Party currently controls all 3 seats in Hawaii, but is virtually nonexistent outside of the state. Green Peoples Union As soon as Power IV started off the remaining members of the DPU flooded the Green Party taking it over and forming the GPU. The country waits on the edge of their seats to see how far the GPU will go. Please see Green Party for more information. Power VII There have been talks about the DPU starting up again in P8, being lead by Theodore Sanders, Enzo M. Taylor and Frank Reynolds. References Category:Defunct Parties Category:Player-made Parties